The light of Fairy Tail
by maybelady
Summary: Hassuun and Aammali are after acnologia when they find Gildarts who is deadly wounded. They save him, but it will be another seven years before they find him again, and can resume their mission to get Mavis and Zeref to remember who they really are.


Prologue

There was darkness and pain but above all that towered despair and disappointment. He should have been stronger! He was supposed to be the strongest after all. Yet there were forces in this world that he was utterly powerless against. Gildarts had always known that, yet somehow he had grown more convinced with every passing year that he would never encounter such a foe.

But when he finally had, it had brought him to his knees. A dry laughter errupted from his pierced lungs.

"Master! Someone is there!" Who was that? Gildarts could not remember seeing someone when he had battled acnologia. Then again, how long had it been since he had lost that fight? It was impossible to tell when one was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Treat his wounds, but hurry! He's not getting away again!"

"He won't, master! I'll be quick." Hands were placed on his chest. Gildarts mused they belonged to the woman that had spoken; they felt small anyways. He smirked on the inside. Not the worst way to die.

"I can only do the most basic repairs, I'm sorry!" Her voice was quiet and calming. Good qualities for a doctor, Gildarts found. "You should not have taken on that drag-" Her voice stopped abruptly.

"Mavis... Hassuun! Master! He is one of Mavis' soldiers!" Not a term Gildarts was familiar with, but he guessed they were talking about his guild emblem.

"That is Mavis' mark?" Now that he wasn't shouting, Gildarts found he sounded just as young as the woman. There was a pause and he guessed they were thinking what to do with him. If those were enemies of Fairy Tail then he was in trouble. But Gildarts thought she had sounded hopeful, yet suprised, and she had also known the first master's name.

"Fix him up, send him home. We need to continue our chase, Aammali."

"Yes, master, of course." Then something weird happened. It was like something was crawling under his skin. Seconds later he realized it was his flesh finding its proper position again. While it felt strange it wasn't completely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Sir, this is not very neat. You lost an arm and a leg and fixing your spleen would take at least an hour. But you will live! You are strong after all." She laughed a little before turning serious again. "Go home, do not linger here, wait there for me."

Then there was another voice, faint in the back of his head. "Mavis, wake up! We need you!"

* * *

><p>Tenrou Island, the Fairy Grounds. While uninhabited, this place is not without life. Yet no one could set foot on this place since a spell prevents outsiders from finding their way to it.<p>

Upholding this spell is Mavis, the first master of Fairy Tail. Since it didn't take much magical energy this spell had remained intact even in her deepest slumber.

But then there was a voice.

"Mavis, wake up! We need you!"

She opened her eyes. Was Fairy Tail in danger? Someone had spoken to her via the guild emblem, that much she knew from the nature of the conversation. Countless prayers had reached her over the years, but this one was different.

Why should she wake up? She was dead, just a lingering spirit, too stubborn too move on.

Mavis rose. Whoever had called her, there had been desperate truth in her words. And one of that was that she was able to help.

A grin spread on the childlike face. Maybe it hadn't been stubborness that had kept her in this realm. Maybe it had been purpose.

* * *

><p><em>hello!<em>

_so, this was an appetizer for november 2014. Challenge month for me! Personal goal: 2000 fully edited words per day._

_but there we run into some trouble... Should it be that i publish 2000 words each day? That would lead to chapters getting split up, ending mid sentence... and while that might be fun in the beginning, i imagine it to be very annoying after a few days. so i keep a word counter instead and so there might not be a chapter each day, since usually my chapters are 2000-2500 words long and i also have other stories that i can't, and don't want to, put on hold for a whole month XD_

_And no, not doing a chapter each day since the challenge is hard enough as it is... O.O (and that might lead to me being lazy with chapter lengths...)_

_so, until november! :)_

_would be great if you came along!_


End file.
